Age of Darkness
by Holidaytomorrow
Summary: After Phantom Planet. A deadly secret from Maddie and Jack's past drags Danny Phantom into a mind-altering conspiracy that will bring him face-to-face with the mysterious Natasha Morrison, who's deadly agenda will plunge the world into darkness and force Danny to confront his deepest fears.


**Prologue- Two Years Ago**

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my OC's!**

_Time Skip 2 years ago..._

Paris, France

The cafe was empty, as the couple expected. It was still in the early hours of the morning. Outside, light rain slowly fell from the sky, followed by an cool, gentle breeze. The couple sat down at a table. The man was big, had a lightly shaved beard and jet black hair that had traces of grey. He wore a black business suit attire. The woman had brown hair and was wearing light blue long sleeve t-shirt and black jeans. Her purple eyes were scanning the empty food establishment for any signs of danger.

''Maddie, relax.'' whispered the man. ''Erin said that she would be a few minutes late.''

The woman named Maddie just scoffed. ''Jack, we haven't heard from Erin since college and when we do, she tells us to drop everything and board a flight to France for what?''

The man named Jack sighed. ''I don't know, but we need to stay calm.''

About twenty minutes passed before another person walked in the cafe. Maddie and Jack Fenton turned around in their seats and glanced at the person. The person was a woman in her forties. The woman had long, black hair and dark green eyes with light skin. She wore a black raincoat and blue jeans. The woman walked over to their table and sat down.

''Maddie, Jack...It's good to see you.'' said the woman.

Maddie softly smiled. ''It's been an while since we heard from you, Erin.''

The woman named Erin sighed. ''I wanted to stay in contact, but I was too involved in the research...our research.''

Jack spoke up. ''You're not talking about, _you-know-what_, are you?''

Erin nodded. Maddie scoffed and Jack looked at Erin in disbelief.

''I thought the project was shut down. '' said Jack quietly.

''It was...for the past ten years.'' said Erin. ''But, most of the researchers, myself included, have restarted the program about two years ago. We didn't reach an breakthrough until an few months ago.

Maddie glared at Erin. ''Your talking about Danny...aren't you?''

Erin sighed. ''Maddie, when this project started, I told you not to get attached to any of the test subjects. I stressed that part a lot.''

Maddie banged her fist down on the table. ''I don't care!'' she snapped. ''He's my son. _My son_!''

Silence soon filed the cafe. The soft rain could be heard from outside. An group of passing tourists entered the cafe. Erin made sure to lower her voice.

''How do you think I feel?'' she asked. ''At least your son and daughter has their parents. I can't even see my daughter and my sister refuses to answer any of my calls.''

Erin looked down at the ground. ''Star doesn't even no that I exist.''

Maddie rolled her eyes. ''Who's fault is that? You volunteered to be in charge of the project.''

''Oversee the project, Maddie.'' corrected Erin, who was starting to get frustrated with her attitude. ''James Ronsin volunteered to be in charge.''

Jack interrupted the two women. ''Is there a reason you're bringing it up?''

He noticed that Erin's face paled a little bit. ''Erin...are you okay?''

Erin took an deep breath, then spoke up. ''There's been an massive security breach in several of the facilities. The worst one being our facility in the Pacific Ocean, off the coast of California.''

Jack and Maddie looked utterly confused. ''What facility off the coast of California?'' asked Maddie.

Erin cleared her throat. ''The Vaszer Facility...the main facility for the project.''

Jack groaned and Maddie looked surprised. Erin continued.

''I'm not sure, but it looks like all of the facilities were attacked at the same time via a cyber attack. Most of the data was stolen, but some of our associates are tracking the source of the hack. All of the facilities sustained massive damage and most likely won't be used again. The Vaszer Facility is lost.''

Maddie spoke up. ''I've never heard of the Vaszer Facility.''

''It's the United States' most classified research facility. Very few people know of it's existence.'' explained Jack. ''In fact, I'm surprised that I still remember it.''

Erin continued. ''All of the researchers have been placed under protective custody and I suggest that you should do the same.''

Jack scoffed. ''We don't need protection.''

''Jack...these people, whoever they are, hacked into places that_ even _the US President doesn't know exist!'' exclaimed Erin. ''Finding the researchers who worked at those places will be easy.''

Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly. ''Erin...we can handle ourselves. I promise.''

Erin and Jack continued to argue while Maddie glanced around the cafe, feeling uneasy about the cafe. More and more people were entering the cafe, each of them making Maddie feel more paranoid with each passing minute.

That's when she saw the girl.

The girl looked about five years old. She had light blonde hair that was in a ponytail. She was wearing an hospital gown that was torn and heavily stained with blood. Her light skinned face was stained with blood. The girl had an terrified expression on her face.

''Oh my god!'' exclaimed Maddie. The rest of the cafe glanced towards the entrance and gasped at the bloody girl. The girl just stood there in front of the entrance, trembling and softly weeping.

Maddie got up from her seat and slowly walked over to the girl.

''Sweetie, are you OK?'' she asked in a gentle voice. The little girl didn't respond. Maddie continued to walk towards her. ''It's okay.'' she said.

As she slowly approached the girl, the lights in the cafe started to flicker on and off, startling the other customers. Jack stood up and moved towards his wife.

''Maddie...'' he whispered.

Maddie shushed him as she was about two feet from the girl, who was starting to let the waterworks flow from her eyes.

''Lady, I don't think you should touch her.'' warned one elderly man.

Maddie ignored him and took another step. The girl was right in front of her.

'What the hell happened to her?' thought Maddie. 'I looks like she escaped from some place!'

She took an deep breath, then reached down and wrapped her arms around the little girl, picking her up. The little girl hugged the woman back and cried into her shoulder. The lights went back to normal almost instantly.

''Shh...it's okay.'' said Maddie, gently rubbing the girl's back. ''You're okay, now. You're...''

''No more needles...no more needles...no more needles...'' whispered the little girl.

Maddie sat the little girl down on an table. ''Get me a first aid kit..and fast!'' she shouted. A woman disappeared into the kitchen. Jack followed the woman into the kitchen for some warm water. The little girl continued to repeat the same phrase over and over again.

''No more needles...no more needles...no more needles...''

''You're safe now.'' said Maddie, an single tear leaving her eye. ''Where's that goddamn first aid kit?!'' she shouted.

The woman returned with the first aid kit, followed by Jack with an bowl of warm water and a washcloth. ''Here, Madds.''

''Thanks.'' said Maddie. She dipped the washcloth into the warm water, then started to gently scrub the little girl's blood-soaked hands. The little girl stopped repeating the phrase and just stared at the ground, tears still leaking onto her face.

Maddie dipped the washcloth back into the water and was about to wash off her face when Erin's voice stopped her.

''Maddie...back away from her...slowly.''

Maddie looked at Erin, bewildered. ''Are you crazy?!'' she snapped. ''She needs help!''

That's when Jack spoke up. ''Maddie...back up slowly.''

'Both of them lost their minds!' thought Maddie angrily. 'An little girl is hurt and they want to...'

That's when she spotted what Erin and Jack were currently looking at. Both of them had a look of pure fear plastered on their faces.

An white identification tag was hanging to the girl's torn hospital gown. Maddie lean closer to the girl so that she could read it. It read:

_Subject: A50-"Angel"/Vaszer Neurology Wing_

Maddie gasped. 'She's a test subject from the Vaszer Facility.'

The loud sound of sirens filled Maddie's ears. She looked out the cafe window and saw several SUV's and windowless vans pull up in front of the cafe. Dozens of armed soldiers, dressed in dark green combat gear and armed with assault rifles, exited their vehicles and surrounded the cafe.

Maddie looked at her husband, unsure of what was happening. She wasn't the only one who was confused by the whole situation. All of the people in the cafe were absolutely frightened.

''What the bloody hell is going on!''  
''_oh mon dieu_!''

''Everybody calm down.'' said Jack. ''Everything's fi..''

He was cut off as an wave of bullets tore through the cafe, hitting several of its occupants. Maddie pulled the little girl to the ground and shielded her with her own body. Jack tackled a middle-aged man and his wife to the ground, telling them to stay down. Erin hid underneath an table as a woman in front of her was shot in the head, killing her instantly.

The little girl began to cry again, causing the lights to once again flicker off and on. Maddie tried to calm her down, but she couldn't blame her. She was scared also!

''It's okay!'' shouted Maddie. ''Shh...You're okay!''

The little girl continued to cry. ''They won't stop...They won't stop...It's all my fault!''

''Shhh...It's not your fault!"

The little girl stopped crying and began to shake uncontrollably, her face turning from sad to angry. ''I'll kill them...I'll kill them...'' she whispered.

All of sudden, the lights in the cafe exploded, showering the frightened cafe occupants with glass shards. The little girl, despite the endless amount of bullets that entered the cafe, stood up and casually walked to the entrance.

''Get down!'' shouted Jack. The little girl kept walking, mumbling something to herself. Jack suddenly realized something.

The bullets _weren't _hitting the little girl.

Maddie noticed it also, too stunned to even move. She just watched in awe as the bullets missed the little girl and hit everything else.

The little girl reached the entrance, but stopped. She turned around and looked at Maddie.

''I'll see you again, Maddie Fenton.''

As the little girl walked out of the cafe, a blinding light engulfed the entire area outside the cafe, blinding everyone inside. An high-pitched scream emitted from outside the cafe.

Maddie crawled over to Jack. ''The bullets...they're not...'' began Maddie, still in shock.

Jack shushed her. ''I saw it.'' he whispered. ''Jesus...what the hell is...''

Jack never got to finish as the cafe shook violently, followed by an loud explosion from outside. The force of the explosion pushed everyone into the back section of the cafe; knocking people into shelves and tables. Maddie was thrown into an wall, knocking her out.

_Two Days Later..._

Maddie stared out the window of the SUV as it sped towards the private airstrip. Jack was doing the same thing, trying to piece together exactly what happened two days ago. The images of the girl, the bullets and the soldiers were still fresh in his mind.

He glanced at Erin, who was in the passenger seat of the vehicle, calmly typing on a silver laptop. How could she be some calm after their brush with death?

''I want to know what the hell happened, Erin. And don't bullshit us either.'' said Maddie.

Erin continued to type. ''If I do, then both of you can't tell anyone unless they're in the program. This includes your friends and your children.''

Maddie and Jack looked at each other, then looked at Erin and nodded.

''We understand.''

Erin closed her laptop and reached into her pocket, retrieving an pack of cigarettes. She took out one and put it in her mouth, then lit it. She took out the cigarette and exhaled.

''Where should I begin?''

**Author's Note- **Hey, readers and writers! So, I said that I was rewriting Danny Phantom: Age of Darkness. I wasn't a fan of what I wrote before. It kinda felt rushed and I wanted to take my time with the plot. I hope you enjoy this story. Any questions, concerns or if you just want to say hi, feel free to PM me at anytime! Until next time, readers and writers!


End file.
